peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 May 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-05-18 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well hello again wherever you are and I think for tonight's programme, for a bit of a change, we'll let the session guests start the programme." Sessions *People Under The Stairs, one and only session. Recorded: 2000-04-19. No Known commercial release. Tracklisting File a starts *People Under The Stairs: Intro To Session (session) *High Fidelity: Unsorry (album - Demonstration) Plastique FAKE 103CD *Hughie Izachaar: Deliverance Dub (Compilation album - A.K.A. Dub - The Second Chapter ) LUSH LRCD 009 *Built to Spill: Car (LP - Live) City Slang 20161-2 File b begins *Lewis Reed: Merry Go Round (Compilation LP - Rockin' On Broadway The Time Brent Shad Story) ACE CDCHD758 *Chicken Lips: Who Said Who's Mad? (12" - The Big Legs EP) Kingsize KS39 *Inter: Radio Finland (7") Yoshiko YR-002 *Blind Lemon Jefferson: See That My Grave Is Kept Clean (album - King Of The Country Blues) YAZOO 1069 *People Under The Stairs: Afternoon Connection (session) :(JP - 'Does it make me slightly pathetic that' I'm always really knockout out by those sort of name checks that come up in the course of tracks?') *Spraydog: Bilderbok (LP - Lintered) Ferric Mordant Fe6 *Moonglows: Most of All (15xCD - The Chess Story) CHESS CD 4 *DJ Me DJ You: Future Resident (LP - Rainbows & Robots) Emperor Norton EMN 7027 *Hecate: Rural Cryptic (Negative World Status) Zhark 12004 *Decoder: Road Rage (LP - Concussion) Tech Itch Recordings TILP0001 *Six By Seven: Slab Square (LP - The Closer You Get MANTRA MNTCD 1017 File b edit *Green Hornet: Get It Going On (LP - Going Down) Transformed Dreams DREAM 8 File b resumes *Cowcube: Kidfu (CD demo 2) *Trembling Blue Stars: Sleep (LP - Broken By Whispers) Shinkasen SHINKANSEN 22CD *People Under The Stairs: Time To Rock Our S**t (session) *Quickspace: Gloriana (LP - The Death Of Quickspace) Kitty Kitty CHOOSY 020LP :(JP - 'And an email here from Billy Palmer .... I know I read out too many of these emails, but if you forgive me for being slightly pompous, but for the first time ever since I've been doing these programmes on Radio 1 - (FX) that's the reassuring sound of the Pig pouring me a glass of red wine - thank you my angel, what a woman! And my toothbrush too! excellent. As I say I read out too many of these things, but for the first time ever, these programmes have for me at least, become a kind of conversation instead of a monologue. I';ll get bored with it eventually and not read out so many of them I'm sure, but for the time being it still excites me...)' *Suckle: So Happy Before (LP - Against Nurture) Chemikal Underground CHEM042 *Unknown: I Am Gonna Rock You (Dip and Fall Back) (LP - Rasclat Dub) Grounation GROUNATION GROL 509 *Hot Snakes: Salton City (LP - Automatic Midnight) Swami SWA2002 *JL: Hymn (12" - Hymn/Intercept) Orgone 002 *ESG: Moody (LP - A South Bronx Story) Universal Sound US LP 10 *Big Eyes: Bad Dreams (LP - Big Eyes Songs) Pickled Egg EGG 21 *People Under The Stairs: E Business (session) *Eddie Quinteros: Slow Down Sandy (Compilation LP - Rockin' On Broadway The Time Brent Shad Story) ACE CDCHD758 File b ends *String Builder: Lake View (7") Grimsey GRIMSEY 012 § File a ends File ;Name *a) jp000518 *b) 2000-05-18 Peel Show (incomplete).mp3 ;Length *a) 02:00:19 *b) 01:33:19 ;Other *a) Many thanks to Max-dat. *b) Many thanks to taper Ed B. Show digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes